A FRIEND A LOVER A FOE
by hagi
Summary: Hinata's in a deep situation. Upon arriving in her hometown, she met three kinds of people: a friend, a lover and a shitty foe. this is one heck of a fic, i tell yah! humor.friendship.hurt. drop by and read my fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend. A Lover. A Foe.**

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Mom asked me as she lifted her bags of clothes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure." I replied taking my own luggage.

"Well then, let's go. A taxi is already waiting outside the gate. You go first, I'm going to double check things before leaving." she said.

"Sure." I took one last glance of everything, the chairs, the TV set, everything, before setting off.

...

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. And I'm a fifteen year old senior in a school which I only knew. As you can probably see, I'm your typical teenage girl.

Antisocial? No.

Lacking of people skills? Definitely just a wrong impression.

So there you go, data about me and some backups.

At the moment, Mom and I are riding on a public taxi. We're going home. What am I talking about? Ah, let me first explain this matter. Home: it is a place where I grew up, and a place which I only knew. I was living there with a happy peaceful life with rainbows, unicorns and all that until the year before last year when my family decided to move to a place miles away from my childhood residence.

So that means new home, new school, new friends. Sounds easy? Say yes and that's the worst understatement you'd ever made in your entire life. I almost lost myself back then, but I somehow got over it.

Every now and then, my family would go back and pay visit to my Aunts and Uncles who were living there.

Right now, it's my summer vacation, so here I am with my Mom, taking a ride home which is miles away from my PC (personal computer). Just great.

...

I paced back and forth inside the room.

We left at 6:30 that morning and we arrived at around 9:30 of the same morning in my Aunt's house.

If you ask me, it was one heck of a trip. Long boring trip, plus the taxi's air conditoning wasn't working. Talk about having bad day. It was totally hot as hell! And did you guys ever heard of the word 'global warming'? So people, stop exhaling carbon dioxide, unless you wanted to look like human-sized walking sun burn. Hey, who doesn't prefer dying beautiful?

Again, I'm pacing back and forth inside the room which will be my temporary layer for our three day stay.

"Geez!" I whispered to myself, "No shopping for three days, or much worse, no internet!?"

Now I bet you have the idea where I really am, a place where, uhm, development itself is in progress. In other words, this place falls under the category 'rural'.

I raised my fist in the air, "This is for dragging me to come here, you old selfish hag!" I then punched a pillow with all my might (yes, that's how vicious I could get). Imagining that it was my Mom's face was a bit harsh, but it somehow helped me deal with my frustrations.

"Now what do I do with this much time in my hands?" I wondered as I flopped on my bed.

"I've got a good idea!" I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on a chair and dashed outside.

...

Outside someone's house...

"Naruto!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (when did ever people learned to climbed up their lungs?).

Though I heard no response, I was pretty sure someone's gonna come out any minute now.

"Hey," A blond guy with blue eyes greeted me, "So, you're back here like how you always does. Not a word, no notice, just plain surprise. Now, give me a hug!"

**a/n: there goes the chapter1**

**you know what, a moment ago I was just daydreaming, and the next thing I knew, I was writing down this fic. People, this fic is already finished and stored in my PC, so don't you worry that I couldn't update it just like what happened to my other fics. Anyway, please drop me some reviews. I WANT reviews, at least 9 of them. If I did get that number of reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Thank you very much and god bless**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A friend. A Lover. A Foe. **

**Chapter 2**

I hugged him. No special meaning, seriously. Naruto is my friend since I learned to write ABC. In plain words, he's a childhood friend. But there's something special about him that makes him different from the rest. He understands me.

"When did you ever start wearing eye glasses?" I smiled as he took it off.

"The same time when you cut your hair short...again." He replied. We started walking away from his house but to the park. "How's your stuff goin'? I heard you flunked one of your subjects."

I saw the wooden chairs where my friends and I used to sit, "That's nothing to worry about, besides—. "

"Oh, now you're the one who decides which I gonna worry about or not." Naruto looked at me and grinned.

And there's the pond where I used to sail paper boats! "Of course, I'm your--."

"Sasuke." He wasn't looking at me when he said this. But I knew what he was thinking, so I motioned him to sit on one of those wooden chairs. "Sasuke had it."

"Sasuke had it? What do you mean?"

"He screwed up, Hinata-chan. He lost it. Drugs, smokin', drinkin'. He even changes his girl every now and then." Naruto sighed. "But I heard he formed some kind of an emo band and he's the vocalist. But I never was so sure."

"You're..." I muttered between my breaths.

"That is--."

"Naruto," I said, stopping him from his tracks. "You're also a mess you know."

"Heh?" I noticed him looking at me at the corner of his eyes. "Like I would do things like that, you know me well enough Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, right. I know you too well that I can tell that you've been smoking and drinking."

"BUSTED."

I took a lungful of air, then, "Everyone's in their own deep shit, I know."

"You know?" He repeated as he leaned on his back, "Like..."

"Like what?" I encouraged him to continue. Talk about cliff hangers.

"...Like Kiba became a gang leader? I mean, he IS a gang leader. He does the beating to the new members and stuff like that."

I couldn't speak. I lost my words. The hell with my vocabulary! But after a life and death struggle to find the right words, I was able to mutter, "That... is unbelievable."

Naruto said, "Yeah, he beats 'em black and blue. I was invited one day. But I said 'Hell no! Only sick people would do that!' but he keeps persuading me. You know what I did? I told him I'm gonna tell if he won't stop threatening me to join his 'Crazy Zombie Army'."

"Tell? Tell whom?" I asked.

"You. And he was like 'Alright man. My bad. My fault.' He was all sorry." Then Naruto laughed heartily.

"THAT isn't funny." I eyed him accusingly.

He raised his hand defensively and said, "No offense," He said, "But Kiba really likes you."

"I'm flattered and all, but..." I buried my face on my palm.

"Wow." Naruto said. "One word will say it all. 'But', huh?"

My phone rang. Ah, technology is really wonderful. Saves me anytime from awkward situations.

I fished out my phone then answered it, "Yeah? Mom. Just talking with some old buddy here. Alright, I'll be there. Bye."

"There goes the cue to say goodbye." Naruto grinned.

"I guess so. Bye then. So, see you later? "I said as I got on my feet.

"Yeah, see you later, Hinata-chan."He, too, stood up.

"Naruto..."I called out, "...I didn't flunked any subject."He only smiled at me as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "And...I didn't mess up my life either."

...

7:30pm, while watching television...

I tucked my knees on my knees and laughed. Man, 'Over the Hedge' is really funny.

My phone beeped. I reached for it then opened the newly-arrived message.

091-5204: good evening.

Hinata: WAT'S UP? +

091-5204: u know who I am?

Hinata: NO. +

091-5204: its Kiba. Heard you're here so I thot about texting u. How r things goin'?

Hinata: YAH, JUST GOT HIR THIS MORNING. I'M DOING FINE. FEELS GREAT TO BE HOME. WHAT'S UP? +

091-5204: great, 2. U doin samting tonight?

HInata: NOTHING MUCH IMPORTANT. WHY? +

091-5204: can I come over? I mean, to talk and all that stuff.

Hinata: ITS OK. +

091-5204: w8 for me outside your house. I'll be there. Just w8 for me.

Hinata: OK. +

...

Great, just great. Now what?

**(a/n: Hm. So the first chapter was no good, neh?**

**TTTT **

**I got no reviews!**

**But you dang people should be thankful now, **

**Because I posted the chapter 2 even you all don't have the heart to submit a single review.**

**(Don't worry, I don't hold grudges) But please, this time, just please, do so.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A friend. A Lover. A Foe.**

**Chapter 3**

"W-what?" It was all I could say at that moment. A cold breeze swept through my face. I should have brought my jacket along.

Kiba ran his fingers through his hair then sighed, "I liked you since a decade ago, so I'm asking you right now if..."

I hugged myself, "If?"

"...if I can court you."

Gosh. I couldn't believe what I just heard. And Naruto said that this guy is a gang leader? A GANG LEADER!? Am I dreaming or what?

"Hey," Kiba called out, "You heard what I said?"

"Uh," I stammered, "I, uh, perfectly heard you."

We were in the park, sitting side by side. And to make things more awkward if possible, as I could see right now, we're all alone! The only source of light was a lamp post nearby.

Crap.

The stars...

The gods...

The spirits...

Anything. Help me.

"So, will you let me?" Kiba almost whispered, startling me from my thoughts.

OMG! OMG! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna fudgin' die! If I'm goin' to say what's on my mind right now...OMG! I'm going to be dead! He's gonna call his 'Crazy Zombie Army' (borrowed term from Naruto) then they're gonna pop out from nowhere with chain saws and knives in their hands! And they're goin' to torture me until the last drop of my life evaporates! HELP! I could almost hear their sinister laugh as they are watching my bloody corpse being torn apart!

"I can't let you court me. I just couldn't let you do that." I said at last, as I scolded my imagination for going too far, "See, we're friends. And friendship last forever and ever. AMEN. You're getting my point, aren't you? And you know what; I'm just not ready for this."

Kiba lowered his head that all I could see was his hair shadowing his face. Just like what I usually see in Japanese animations, makes me wonder, "Where could their eyes gone?"

Anyway, that's not the issue here. So he was there, with his head lowered and with his hands both on his knees.

"Are you," I inquired, "okay?"

I heard a soft chuckle first, then, "Of course not. But if that's what you want, I'll be okay. I, I'll try to be."

My heart skipped a beat or two. Wow. What a weird feeling. But I smiled nevertheless, "I know you'll be. You're a tough guy after all."

"But guess what," he said standing up, "I'll be waiting."

Yeah, you show me what you've got and wait for—WHAT!? You must be kidding me.

"C'mon, I will walk you home." He said.

"O-okay."

At that moment, my emotions were hysterical. Call me emo, but I don't care. I felt like my heart was going to explode, because it was beating so freaking fast! So fast that I could almost feel may blood cramming inside my heart. I was really hurt. I was really hurt because of the fact that I badly hurt someone so innocent. I'm not trying to be poetic here!

...

I overslept.

I knew it right before I opened my eyes. Because the light from the glass window was so blinding, I had my hand looking for my phone while my eyes were squinted shut.

I found it right under my pillow and I checked if there were some messages that I missed to read last night.

'ONE MESSAGE RECIEVED', my phone's LCD told me. So I pressed the 'OK' button right away.

Kiba: good morning.

Hinata: SAME HERE. + JSUT WOKE UP AND READ UR MESSAGE. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

Kiba: its ok. I feel like I'm dying.

Hinata: DONT YOU EVEN DARE WASTE UR LIFE FOR JUST A GIRL. I'.JUST.A.GIRL.U'L EVENTUALI SIND SOMEWAN PRETTIER, SMARTER AND WORTH YOUR PAIN.

Kiba: no, I doubt it. Ur the best.

Hinata: I'M NOT.

Kiba: I'm angry with somewan. But I don't know why.

Hinata: IT CAN'T BE NARUTO, RIGHT?

Kiba: lets not talk about this. makes me feel like shit.

Hinata: OH CMON KIBA. NARUTO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HE'S A FRIEND! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH HIM.

Kiba: you don't even know that he likes you, don't you?

That was it. I jumped out from my bed and stormed to the kitchen to grab some toast and drink a glass of hot chocolate.

This is...THIS IS CRAZY! This fudgin' town is driving me crazy! And Kiba, he turned my almost none-existence brain upside-down and inside-out!

THAT couldn't be real. I mean, Naruto is a childhood friend. We used to drink water from the same glass, we used to sleep together in a corner of our classroom when our teacher weren't there, and we say 'I love you' to each other, we...we are CHILDHOOD FRIENDS FOR PETE'S SAKE!

I slammed the glass on the table rather hard, that my mom threw me a weird look.

"Stress." I told her, and turned to refill my glass with orange juice.

"Choco and orange juice doesn't go together, honey," Mom said while eyeing me suspiciously, "You'll end up with an upset stomach."

"Err...right. Right." I nodded.

"You're going out?"

A color of yellow and blue flashed across my mind. Naruto.

I hesitated at first, but I said, "N-no. I, uh, I'm busy."

Mom raised one of her eye brow. Damn. Now she's curious.

"I'm busy...pondering about the economic status of our country." I laughed, and then raced inside my layer.

I locked the door shut and closed my eyes. What am I doing?

Then my phone which I left on my bed earlier beeped to life.

The message was from...

Naruto: hey! Wats up? U leaving tomorrow, right? So... I was just thinking if we can hang out 2geder for a bit. I really missed you a lot. :) hinata-chan's pretty.

Oh my fudgin' crap! My hand grew sweaty and my freaking heart was going to injure my rib cage!

I almost wanted to slap myself when I did the next thing I did: I turned OFF my phone.

...

That same night, when I turned ON my phone, I found three messages. Three messages from three different men. But at that moment, I never knew that one of those messages was from a man that would break my heart.

And then, I opened the messages one by one...

Kiba: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Naruto: hinata-chan! I've been waiting for your reply for like a century. :)

091-9378: it's me, sasuke--.

I slapped my head. Crap. My battery's empty.

**(a/n:**

**June-Avatar11.**

**winterkaguya. **

**Wah! My heart is overflowing with joy because of these two people. Thank you very much! See you next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

091-9378: it's me, sasuke.

Hinata: HEY, BIG-MEANIE. I'M GOIN TOMORROW, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU YET. HIDING FROM ME? SIGH UR ENJOYING THIS DON'T YOU? TORTURING ME AND ALL. I KNOW YOU'RE HURT THAT I LEFT, BUT WAT ABOUT ME? WAT ABOUT MY FREAKING SELF!? UGH! I'M ALSO HURTING RIGHT NOW!

091-9378: why, didn't u just hurt kiba, too?... Don't you know...he's very a tough guy...hah!...but you know what you did?...do you think that wat you did was ok?...u hurt kiba!...crazy bitch!

I felt something big got stuck inside my throat, so big that it left me breathless and in need for air. With my phone still in my hands, I clamped both my hands on my mouth. Then tears silently poured out from my eyes. And... I lost it. My whole body shook as I cried without control. My heart...it was broken.

I pressed my hands harder on my mouth; afraid that sob or whimper would escape. Desperately, I wiped the tears on my cheeks, but I failed to make them dry. It just kept on flowing and flowing.

I reached for a pillow nearest to me and buried my face there. I opened my mouth then screamed, but no voice came. I tried again, but failed. I was there on my bed, crying my eyes out, with my hair already wet and sticking to my skin, but I was busy thinking how foolish and emo-ish I might have looked.

...

After some hour, I grabbed my phone and...

Hinata: LETS TALK. BENCH IN THE PARK. RIGHT NOW.

Kiba: why? What happened? Are you okay?

Standing up, I put on my jacket and placed the hood on my head, hiding my swollen eyes and lips. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror which was hanging on the wall.

You're ugly.

I smiled.

No. Naruto said I'm pretty.

...

It might have perfectly looked like the night when I turned down Kiba, which happened last night. Only this time, I was the one whose head was looking down at the ground and each hand gripping both my knees.

Kiba spoke again, "Why? What happened Hinata?" his voice was filled with sympathy. And I hate it. I hate the fact that he didn't have the slightest clue of what happened to me.

"I'm sorry." I wanted to pretend that I'm strong, that I could handle things like this. "I'm sorry." But my voice gave me away. It was shaking and looked like it would crumble any minute.

"W-why?" He was confused.

"I didn't mean it." I said, cursing my voice. "I see you as a friend. I want to be honest, to show you that-that..."

"H-Hinata?" He said, inching closer to me, "What happened? Tell me please."

"Sasuke..." And with that one word, the tears I was holding back suddenly fell from my eyes, through my cheeks, and into my skirt.

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba then noticed the tears. Man, this is humiliating! "Why are you crying? Hinata, talk to me! What did he do to you?"

I tried to talk but I found it hard to speak because of all the sobs and hiccups. "He-was-very agnry. Sasuke-he. I don't know why. I want-sorry-Kiba. I didn't mean-hurt you. I'm angry with Sasuke, too. He doesn't even know-half of the story." I wiped the tears with the back of my hand. Thanks to the hood of my jacket, Kiba couldn't entirely see my tear-streaked face.

I took a glimpse of his face, but when I did, I felt anger washed over me. His face wasn't even filled with remorse or anger, like seeing a crying girl is an everyday part of life.

So I stood up, and walked out from the scene. I'm sorry, ego. But I think I just wasted my time on these fudgin' faggots-homosexual-bisexual-gay bastards.

...

**(A/n:**

**Martial law-when mom went somewhere **

**And big brother took over the place.**

**I was banned from using the computer,**

**No TV for more than three hours...**

**man, I got a glimpse of hell. **

**So people, I'm so sorry if I couldn't update this fic sooner. **

**So sorry.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend. A Lover. A Foe.**

**Chapter 5**

9:35 in the morning, 25 minutes before leaving...

"And you—WHAT!?" Naruto stopped from his tracks as I told him what happened last night. Today's my last day here, so I was thinking to use it with Naruto, not with some fudgin' faggots-homosexual-bisexual-gay bastards.

"Yeah, just like that." I said in matter-of-fact tone. Together, we were touring the town while reminiscing our past, until I told him about my misfortunes with those fudgin' faggots-homosexual-bisexual-gay bastards.

"But you've got some point there." He said as he walked again by my side. "Friendship is waaaaay muuuuuch better than being lovers."

"What's up with the 'waaaaay muuuuuch better'?" And I regretted asking that stupid question right after saying it, because Naruto stopped walking...again...forcing me to face him.

"It is 'waaaaay muuuuuch better' because, if your friends with someone..." his voice trailed off, but he still continued, "You can hug and say 'I love you' to that someone anytime...without getting any wrong idea."

I smiled awkwardly and turned to walk again, "I got your point."

"No, you don't." Naruto caught up with my pace. "It's already 10:00, Hinata-chan."

It's my turn now to stop. "So, see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later. Hinata-chan, give me a big big hug!" He opened his arms and I drowned myself to his sweet scent, hugging him tight. Then he said, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you, too."

**(a/n:**

**Oh gosh. This chapter is just so...so...I don't know...maybe lousy?**

**TT-TT**

**This is suppose to be the ending,**

**But as you can probably see I'm not satisfied with it.**

**And I'm thinking about writing more...**

**But that is all up to you people. Please submit your review so I can, you know, do something about it. Thank you very much.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well well well... look what we have here. Hagi is soo back! hahaha. thanks to the persistent prowess of kaara-chan. for my comeback, I'm presenting you a big chapter! woot woot! . don't you just love big chapters? -What do I mean by 'big chapter' anyway?- nah, never mind. Pretend I didn't ask.

Wah! Let's get this over with! My fingers are already twitching with excitement -WTF!? Maybe they're possessed or something- In this chapter, the original, stammering, fidgeting Hinata will make its appearance for some reasons. Hope you'll enjoy this 'big chapter'! And don't forget to leave constructive criticism -borrowed phrase from kaara-.

-

-

-

**A friend. A Lover. A Foe.**

**Chapter 6**

I was so surprised when I entered Aunt's house and saw Mom having tea with couple of her friends. She should be packing up our things now and should be already getting ready in leaving this town.

"Aren't we supposed to leave at 10:00 today?" I asked.

"Well, looks like we're postponing it." Mom looked at her friends and giggled like a teenager. "We will have a get-together party tonight and we are going to invite some of our friends in high school."

"You WHAT!?" I said in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Honey, why waste time doing nothing in the city if we can have fun here? You should enjoy your youth sweetheart." Mom said.

"I have nothing to do with this.___And_ don't plan in getting me involve with this madness." I said.

"You will be doing nothing here tonight so--."

"_And___don't even bother taking me to your get-together party." I said with finality.

Mom added, "Kakashi-san will be there. And Jiraiya-san, too! Do you even know them? Well, they are the bar's new 'special feature'. It will be so much fun. You'll miss out so many things."

"I said no, and that's final." I walked to my room. I don't know who they are. And heck, I don't even get it when she said 'special feature'.

--

11:38 pm (midnight's close)

I was awakened by the beeping sound of my phone. Woozily, I sat on my bed and read the message.

Naruto: Wake up! Wake up! You didn't tell me you're still here! Bad hinata-chan. Amf! What are you doin' there? WAKE UP! WAKE UP!! .

Hinata: Hahaha! You're so persistent. What do you need now?

Naruto: Uwah? You're awake?

Hinata: Obviously, baka.

Naruto: Hey hey hey. What are you doin ryt now?

Hinata: I was dreaming a moment ago, but too bad, you woke me up. :p

Naruto: Gomen (Sorry) for that. slaps myself. My bad.

Hinata: Hm. It's ok. What stirred you up?

Naruto: Let's meet at school ryt now. Tee hee.

Hinata: Sounds very suspicious.

Naruto: Pwetty pwetty pwease? puppy eyes

Hinata: Fine. X--X . but no spooky surprises, alryt?

Naruto: yap. Absolutely no spooky surprises for Hinata-chan!

--

…_you don't even know that he likes you, don't you?..._

It was already almost midnight. Hinata, who was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt paired up with pink high-cut shoes, climbed over the school gate and proceed to where the pool is.

Sure, it was dark and she could not almost see the way, but this is where she grew up, so it was easy for her to find her way to the pool. She smiled at the thought of Naruto waiting for her at the pool.

"What took you so long?" Naruto whined after seeing her walking towards him. He was standing at the edge of the pool. The reflection of the light from the water created an angelic and beautiful effect to his face that Hinata felt her heart pounding abnormally.

"Well, I was… I was on my way here w-when…" She stammered while looking dumbly at her shoes.

"When?" Naruto peered for her eyes.

"When… What do you want a-anyway?"

"To live again the memories." Right after saying it, he took off his shirt and all his clothes and…

… And jumped into the gleaming water. "Wooh! Hinata-chan, jump jump jump!"

--FLASHBACK--

The five-year-old blond jump into the water. "Hinata-chwan! I can now swim. Papa told me how. You want to swim, too?"

"Na-uh. Swimming is for fishes only. And Mama turns fishes into sushis. I don't want to be a sushi!" Hinata was shaking her head deliberately as she stand feet away from the pool.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chwan! You won't turn to sushi. Just jump in." Naruto waded into the water a little more, "See? It won't hurt."

She pouted and put her hands on her small hips, "Is it really fun? Can you come here and teach me how, Naru-chan?"

"Ok." He left the water and stand next to Hinata whose bathing suit was still not wet. He motioned his cute arms and taught the little girl how to swim, but all of a sudden, he softly collapsed into the towel laid by Hinata earlier.

"WAH!!" The cute Hinata was in panic mode. "What to do? What to do? WAH!! Maybe he drowned! Ow Em Gee! My poor Naru-chan drowned! Or worst… maybe he's under the process of turning to sushi! Ow Em Gee! What to do? What to do?"

Turning to her last resort, she bent down to her knees and kissed Naruto on his lips.

"Aww." Grinning playfully, Naruto sat upright. "I was just playin' dead, Hinata-chwan. "

"The k-kiss… I-it was effective! The kiss worked! It actually worked Naru-chwan." She happily clapped her hands together as she looked at Naruto with great amazement.

"I was just playin' dead!"

"No! It worked! I'm your Prince Charming and you're my Snow White!" She said, as if hearing nothing from the boy. " I should tell this to Mama…" Almost dreamily, Hinata murmured to herself.

"That is not right, Hinata-chwan. Prince is boy and princess is girl. So I'm the prince you're the princess."

"But I erased the curse with my kiss! _I'm_ the prince!" She still insisted.

"Ok then." The five-year-old Naruto stood up and said, "But you should believe me too, that when you swim, you don't turn to sushi. Ok?"

--END OF FLASHBACK--

"But you never let me teach you how to swim." Naruto said, before diving into the water.

"I was too paranoid at that you'll play a trick on me again." Her short hair was already wet and sticking to her skin. She grabbed the edge of the pool for support.

"What?" His head shoot up again.

"I said, turning into a fish is the last thing in my mind at that time."

…_you don't even know that he likes you, don't you?..._

"Eh? You still believe with that!?" He nearly shouted.

"Shh… Y-you're too loud! P-people might hear us!"Hinata said, realizing all over again that she was completely bare-naked. She was mentally thanking the water that it was high enough to avoid her chest from exposure.

For a moment, they only heard the rustles of the trees and the soft humming of the crickets.

But the deafening silence was soon disturbed by Hinata's sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Hey, you caught a cold. Let's get out from the water now." Naruto started to wade towards Hinata. _It's entirely my fault._

"I-I'm okay! It's just a--achoo! It's just a cold." _Don't get near me, baka! I'm wearing nothing for god's sake!_

He was a few feet away when he reached for her arms to help her out, but too bad, he took hold of something soft… something smooth… and something round?

"KYAH!" She squealed as she crosses her arms across her chest, "You perverted baka! You… You just… You KYAAAAH!!"

Hinata launched herself to Naruto and began punching his chest, barely aware that she was showing too much skin needed in the scene.

--

They were out of the school grounds.

"Pervert!" She called the blond man from where she was, "I have to go or else Mom will be pretty upset if she found out I'm sneaking out."

"Ok." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

Scenes with mature content kept flashing in Hinata's mind that she began blushing furiously. "I hate you pervert!" She turned to her heels and started to walk hastily.

"Hey hey. Hinata-chan!" He ran after her. "I didn't mean to--!"

"Don't you even dare say it!" She smiled playfully as she said this, but Naruto wasn't able to see this sweet gesture.

"Oi! It seriously wasn't my intention to…" he paused for a moment, mentally searching for the right words to say, "… to have a physical contact with the sacred feature of your body!"

Hinata turned and made faces then stuck her tongue out, "Bleh! :p I don't talk to strangers!"

"I'm not a stranger!" Naruto was still trying to catch up with Hinata.

She laughed heartily as wind swept through her face, "Oh I know, you're Snow White!"

"_But I erased the curse with my kiss! I'm the Prince!" She still insisted._

"Well, actually, it's my turn to be the Prince now."

…_you don't even know that he likes you, don't you?..._

Hinata froze from her mid stride as her eyes grew big and her mouth hung open. She was totally caught off-guard. Slowly turning to her back, she saw Naruto standing just behind her. _My Prince…?_

"And now _I'm_ the prince, _you_ are Snow White." Naruto reached for her face, sent butterfly kisses to her cheeks and a kiss to her faintly open lips. "Guess this can't be helped, neh?"

Then Hinata felt his tongue swept across her wet lips.

-

-

-

**Chappie's END NEXT chappie's coming soon!**

**A/N: **I… I actually did it! I started around 9pm and the time now is… 11:52pm! O-o OMG. I've got exams tomorrow so I guess it's bye-bye now. Bye-bye. Keep safe peeps. See you next chapter! Thank you for reading and your review will be very much appreciated. Smile smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Friend. A Lover. A Foe**

The young Hyuuga broke the kiss and moved away from Naruto-afraid of what he's capable of doing next. She looked at him with disbelief; he was staring blankly at the space between them.

"You were asking me to do this." He said casually.

"JERK! H-how dare you-!"

"No, what I really meant was…" He took a lungful of air and sighed, "I'm not supposed to do this. Really, I should not. But the thing is…you're killing every poorly developed brain cells I have! And because of that, I can't eat, sleep and even think-though I can't clearly see the connection of my brain cells' death and my body failure. Anyway, that's not my point. What I'm dying to say is being with you-_just here beside you_-is so damn hard! You're very kind and very beautiful _and_ very fucking clueless about my-my emotional…overdose for you! Can you understand what I'm saying, Hinata?"

She blinked and said nothing.

The blond laughed airily and kicked an imaginary stone, "The day you left-remember that?-I felt like killing the shithead responsible as to why your family left the town. Too bad, I never heard the reason why. I was … no, not sad… maybe desperate? Yeah, I guess desperate sounds better. I missed you…"

Naruto glanced at Hinata's direction for a second.

"I told myself that it's just another pain in my hair. But you aren't making things easy for me. Your laugh, the way you talk-it's a torture for someone who's hired to be your bestfriend for a lifetime. It's unbearable."

Hinata frowned, but still chose to shut up because she hasn't completely understood what she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm talking crap now, I know." He said after noticing the strange curve of her lips, "And I've been ticking you off all night long. I'm sorry for that."

He blushed faintly. "So…uhmm… I gotta go and you should, too. Auntie would be very angry if she found out we were swimming in the school pool."

He was hesitant at first, but still gave Hinata a small kiss on her cheeks before bidding good bye. So he left. And Hinata was left all alone with her sweet solitary moment.

"Baaaka." She smiled and whispered to particularly no one, "Bestfriend for a lifetime? People lie, Naruto-stupid."

-MORNING-

"Push that fucking doorbell again!"

"I already did twice! Can't you wait?!"

"I'm telling you buttbrain, stop talking back to me or else I'm gonna cut your balls and bury them into your--!"

"Hey hey… Quit the yelling already."

_At last, some sensible person out there._

"Tell that to your uncle who is yapping on my ears since daybreak!"

"Because you can't fucking understand my fucking instructions. Bullshit!"

"Shh… You're both waking up the whole neighborhood."

_Go away evil talking voices that is disturbing my sleep! _

"Someone's coming…"

"Better be the fucking Hinata you were talking about."

_Hey hey…What's your problem now?!_

"Good Morning!" It was a kind and soft voice who greeted the group of people waiting on the doorstep. It was Hinata's mother. "Oh, Naruto, how can I help you?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Hyuuga, but we came here to pick Hinata up."

_N-Naruto? What are you talking about? We haven't talked about any outing or picnic yet, so how come you're picking me up?_

"Is that so? Please come in. I'm going to wake Hinata up. Maybe she forgot that you're going somewhere. Come in. come in."

Someone grunted unpleasantly in the background.

"Oh, by the way, Mrs. Hyuuga, this is Mr. Hidan, Ten-ten's uncle. And Mr. Hidan, this is Mrs. Hyuuga, Hinata's mother. He owns the car we are using today so he kinda volunteered to be our driver." Naruto said.

"Liar!" Mr. Hidan growled, "I didn't volunteer; I was forced, fucking forced!"

_Okay. Time to get up and see what's going on._

_­_-In the Living Room-

"Everything is set honey." Mrs. Hyuuga said, "All inside these bag packs."

In the center of the living room, five humungous bags were piled neatly. It took them thirty minutes to pack the things needed. It was still a mystery for the gang on how the Hyuuga widow was able to gather the things required for their small journey.

"Uhm… Mom? Don't you think that this is a little _too much _for just a one-day hiking?" Hinata asked, still confused as her friends.

"It's alright sweetie. I packed an extra shirt, extra batteries, extra foods--in case something happens along the way. What mountain are you hiking anyway?"

This time, it was Mr. Hidan who answered. "Mt. Tsunade. It's several kilometers from here, so it's convenient. And the trail there is safe and good. Much better than some trails that are in a bad way—roots, rocks and even wild animals."

The people who came with him this morning—Naruto, Ten-ten, Neji—were completely speechless as they saw the different—the _entirely different_ side of Mr. Hidan. They were shocked to know that this man is capable of saying a sentence with the absence of his colorful language. And… is that a blush? No, no, no. Mr. Hidan blushing? Yeah, right. It's like Sasuke admitting he has a fluffy pink diary with hearts on it and that he writes on it every time he feels like crying. Just gross.

"What the hell are you looking at, dambasses!?" Mr. Hidan shouted when he noticed they were looking at him in a weird way.

"I guess you all should keep going. It's already 7:30am." Mrs. Hyuuga reminded the group. "Please keep them safe, Mr. Hidan."

"Of course."

"Naruto, keep an eye on Hinata, alright? Sometimes she can be clumsy. I know you know that already." The widow winked at him and chuckled sweetly (which set Mr. Hidan on the edge).

"Mom." The young Hyuuga whined.

"Okay, Mrs. Hyuuga. I will." Naruto answered, smiling.

-Inside the car-

"Keep it down, you stinking maggots! Can't you see I'm fucking enjoying the music?!" It was Mr. Hidan who broke the chattering inside the car. In the front seat, Naruto was seated beside the foul-mouthed retard, while Hinata, Ten-ten and Neji were sitting on the backseat respectively.

"Hey, Uncle…" Ten-ten said, "Can you drive a little faster? Sasuke and Sakura might already be waiting for an hour on the foot of the mountain. I told them we'll be there at exactly 6:00am."

"Sucks to be them!" Mr. Hidan laughed loudly while the wind wildly flipped his white hair.

If only they saw how color drained on a face of a certain vanity doll inside the car with the mention of a banned name, they would have probably turned the car fast to a nearby hospital.

Hinata saw Naruto stole a glance at her through the mirror. "T-they are coming…_with us…in Mt. Tsunade_?" She was afraid she would say yes.

"Yes," Which she did, "I am really sorry for what happened Hinata. She can really be a bitch at times, especially if it has something to do with her suicidal boyfriend, Sasuke."

Her brows knitted with confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't Sakura sent you a message—a dirty one? And she used Sasuke's cellular phone to looked like it was him who was texting you. That desperate whore! Too bad she was stupid enough to forget to erase the message on Sasuke's sent items. And for that, she earned a mega-black eye sealed with kiss from Sasuke." Ten-ten laughed.

"I-I don't understand. Why would she--?" Hinata clasped her hands together, feeling them shaking with sadness and anger.

"Oh jealous. That and insecure." Ten-ten said, while linking her fingers with Neji—her boyfriend, "She couldn't stay put when she heard you're here. So she made a plan—a stupid one—that would make you angry and would probably makes you and Sasuke forget that you have a thing for each other…"

They heard Naruto snorted.

"… but her plan backfired and hit her straight on her eye, "Ten-ten laughed, "But they're still together. I don't know what Sakura did, but Sasuke is still her boyfriend. Maybe she's good in bed—and we all know Sasuke, he won't let such pleasure go to waste."

… _And we all know him? Or maybe I thought I did._

"And I invited Sasuke yesterday; unfortunately his bitch came tagging along." Ten-ten said—hands chained with Neji's fingers.

"Here… A can of soda." Hinata looked up to see blue eyes looking at her with concern. It was Naruto. It was him who saved her from crying right then and there.

She smiled and reached for the cold can. _Don't worry Naruto, I am doing fine._

-Foot of the Mountain-

Sasuke was already there. He was wearing black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. His hair was long but swept on one side. His eyes were swollen and red, a hint that he had taken his 'smoke' just a while ago. He also has two piercing on each ear with metal stud planted on each.

Sakura was also there. Her arms were snaked around Sasuke's pale arm. She has everything what Sasuke has, from the color of garment to the number of ear piercing—well, except for two things: she wears a greasy pink wig and a big black eye on her left eye.

"Here are few basics that all of you fucking buttbrains should understand! First, hike with another person. Second, bring water and flashlight. Third, stay on the trail. And fourth, keep track of each other. Now who doesn't understand those fucking simple things?"

No one dared to speak, even move (except Sakura who was fixing her wig in place because the wind kept messing it up).

"Pay attention to whatever I'm saying because I can't afford carrying a dead body back to our town, get it?" for the first time, they felt him being concern about them.

-On the Trail-

In the end Naruto and Hinata ended up being partners. Since they have two pairs of lovers, they didn't get the chance to argue and avoid each other to be associates. Sasuke and Sakura paired up, so did Ten-ten and Neji. And Mr. Hidan? He was cursing rather loudly the bugs that were trying to suck his goodness (his blood).

Mr. Hidan led the team while Naruto and Hinata came after him, then Sasuke and Sakura, and lastly Ten-ten and Neji.

The trail was safe and good, as what Mr. Hidan told Mrs. Hyuuga. It was not that rocky and the plants growing beside the trail looked pretty harmless. It was also a good thing that it was sunny. It helped them to see much better.

Hinata uncomfortably shift the strap of her bag on her shoulders. Fortunately, she left the other four bags in the car after finding out it was just full of milk and cookies. Maybe Naruto became aware of this uneasiness so he said, "Hinata, try to maintain the posture you normally have while walking."

She timidly smiled. She then tried to put her head up, shoulders back, and swing her arms. The young Hyuuga then felt her shoulders gradually relaxing, "Thanks." She whispered.

After some few minutes, maybe Mr. Hidan noticed that his group was already worn out; he told them to stop and to rest for a while.

Hinata sat on a rock and took off her other shoe. She started massaging it. It felt sore and painful all over.

"Look at what we have here," Naruto sat beside Hinata. She noticed how silly he looked like with that big grin plastered on his face. He reached for her foot then got a good look at it, "You're going to have…let's see…two blisters. Let me put some ointment…"

He carefully dabbed some cream on the reddened area; Hinata flinched because of the sharp pain she felt afterwards, "There. You should have told me right away because it could develop into a condition too painful to walk on."

"H-how come you know so much stuff about hiking?" Hinata asked, trying to look away from him.

"Research." Naruto rolled down her jeans and snuggled her foot into her shoe.

-timeskip: 5minutes-

"Kids, the fucking break is over. So get up on your feet and stop acting like pussies." Hidan shouted ahead of them.

"What the hell's wrong with this man?! Calling me pussy?! No one calls Uzumaki Naruto pussy!" Naruto jogged to where Mr. Hidan was and started pissing him.

Hinata chuckled softly. When she turned around to see if her group mates were doing well, she was just in time to see Sakura _smashing_ her _mouth_ into Sasuke's. She turned around and started walking fast.

She was not jealous to clear things out. She was just pissed to see someone with low profile like Sakura violate her ex-bestfriend's godly lips! Especially someone like Sakura who's bitch enough to make her cry like the other night.

-timeskip: 3 hours-

"And this is now called the… Shizune Falls." Mr. Hidan proudly presented the god-like beauty of a waterfall laid in front of them. It was big and creates a loud sound like that of the explosives, but it was breath-taking nonetheless.

Everybody started stripping down on their underwear (except Hinata who took only her shirt off). The water was refreshing and cool; everybody was pleased. Mr. Hidan walked into the most peaceful part of the body of water and started fishing, then curse loudly if the fish gets away. While Neji and Ten-ten contented themselves making lovey-dovey somewhere on the water.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Naruto laughed at full volume, "You should have seen the look on your face, Sasuke-teme!" He took pleasure by splashing water violently on Sasuke over and over again.

"Hey retard! Quit splashing water on _my _Sasuke! You're gonna get it buster!" Sakura then hit Naruto with much larger amount of water which caused the blond boy to retreat and cover his face.

"Stop it Sakura! The water's getting into my eyes!" Naruto tried to shout, "Stop it, dammit! I said stop it!"

Hinata dumbly looked from the laughing Sakura (whose boobs were bouncing up and down. Hinata thought she's doing it on purpose to excite Sasuke) to the poor Naruto who was shouting for mercy. She looked back at her again, and back into the blond.

_SPLAAAAAASH._

"What on earth--?!" Sakura had her wig still on, but it was on a _crazy _position and it was sticking all over her fuming face, all because a big wave of water hit her from the back. Sakura dangerously turned around just in time to see the young Hyuuga panting for air. It took her tremendous effort to make a big splash like that. "What do you think you are doing, huh?"

"I-I…Naruto was… was…" She stammered.

"Now you really done it Hyuuga retard!" Sakura took a lungful of air, and positioned her hands in a _very _unsafe manner, "Drown with your retard _boyfriend_!"

_SPLAT. SPLASH._

The first thing that hit Sakura didn't sound like a splash of water. It was the sound of Sasuke's hands linking way too fast on her face. And it had her wig set on a flying spree, then finally landed on the water as it floated. While the second sound was from Naruto splashing water to Sakura.

"That's enough Sakura." Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura—who truthfully has curly blue hair—was clutching her swollen face and said, "Sasuke-sama. She--!"

The young Uchiha glared at her with pure anger. He said, "Just shut up and get your face out from here. Now."

Hinata nervously looked down into the water and embraced herself. _Is this…fear? Am I afraid of Sasuke now?_ "I-it r-really was my f-fault. I-I s-should've not--."

"It's okay." Sasuke interrupted, "She needs something like that once in a while."

"Uhmm… So …What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Naruto held his hand high. He was comically holding a pink mass of wig.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Hidan came shouting, "I fucking caught a fish!"

"And what are you expecting catch all this time?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up buttbrain… Oh, where is the girl wearing pink wig? Call her. We're gonna have one hell of a lunch." Mr. Hidan said while grinning widely.

-timeskip: 2 hours. In the Car-

Horribly, Sasuke abandoned Sakura who didn't have the option but to ride in the same car with Naruto, Hinata, Ten-ten, Neji and Mr. Hidan as the driver. The young Haruno sat grumpily beside Neji with her arms crossed across her flat chest; the greasy pink wig was poorly crowned on her head.

"You know what…Hinata," Sakura suddenly smirked. Her voice was dripping with wickedness, "You should be envious of me. I have a secret. Naruto has I secret. We both have a secret. And I don't plan on telling you. Maybe you can ask your _boyfriend _about it."

"Quit mocking her, pink hair-deprived woman!" Ten-ten almost yelled at the evil Haruno. She turned to Hinata who was obviously puzzled, "Don't worry, Hinata. She's talking shit to you now because she's upset her suicidal boyfriend just dumped her!"

_She's really talking shit. Naruto won't do something insane, particularly with her._

But Naruto's eyes told her a different story when she caught him looking at her on the mirror.

-

-

-

So the hiking ended up with Sasuke dumping Sakura, Neji kissing (!) Ten-ten in the car, Naruto sending Hinata home and a humming Mr. Hidan with a bunch of mountain flowers on his hands (and a certain grumbling blue-haired girl at the backseat).

**(a/n: I really had a hard time tying those loose ends i left on my previous chappies. I'm not even sure if what I'm doing is right. *sigh* .the next chappie that I'm gonna post is somewhat an extension of this one. I don't like long chppie, so I decided to chop the last part. Hahaha. Thank you for reading. And don't forget to tell me what this chappie looks like :) have a nice day!)**


	8. still chapter 7

**(a/n: ever heard the song 'Six Candles' by FM Static? It would be really cool if you listen to that song before reading this chopped part of chapter 7. I personally like it ^__^ peace out!)**

**Chapter 7's Extension**

"_The truth is scary; you really can't handle it."_

"Tell me about it," Hinata started. "Tell me anything about it. About you… and Sakura. You better be telling the truth because I will honestly believe it."

It was already dark. They were both sitting on the damp grass at a certain corner of the garden. The light from the porch of the house gave faint glow on the area that furnished it with warm ambiance and a bit of privacy.

Naruto stared at her for a second before speaking, "Here are two scenarios, see which story you would prefer to believe. Suppose that one of them is true, that would be the one you pick.

"Sakura is madly in love with me, but unfortunately I turned her down—and oh, I'm her first love. Because of that, she turned into an evil harpy and hooked up with Sasuke expecting that I'm gonna turn around and go begging for her to worship me all over again. That's the first story."

The young girl's eyes crinkled with humor.

"The second story goes like this—I slept with Sakura a month after you left."

Hinata skipped a beat and held her breathe for a second. _No…_

The first tear fell... and then another… and then one after another…until she couldn't stop it anymore. She buried her face into her palms—expecting to find reassurance there, but found nothing. _How could he…_

Though the vanity doll felt Naruto moved, she didn't looked up to him. When she heard him started strumming softly the guitar he brought earlier, still she didn't shifted from her position. But when the vanity doll heard him sing…

"_You're amazing but you're taking too much time_

_I've only got six candles left_

_And i'm_

_Trying to keep this off my mind_

_it's getting darker_

_but it's the way they make me feel_

_they try to fill my head with questions_

_they all doubt you_

_but I know you're real…"_

She looked at him—a single tear fell from her eye. Naruto was fixedly looking back at her with his blue orbs. He had a warm smile on. For a moment, Hinata forgot that she was supposed to be crying.

"You already heard this song?" Naruto asked—fingers constantly strumming the guitar. "Six Candles by FM static?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata weakly answered.

"I guess we always have the same taste for music, yeah?" He said. Then he continued from where he left the song.

"_If it takes time_

_then i'll be patient_

_know that i will still believe_

_i'll take your hand_

_and hold it tightly_

_'coz i know you'll carry me…"_

He has a deep and rough voice, but it still sounds so pure and angelic. It kept echoing in the vanity doll's ear that caught her into The World of Being Dreamy.

"In three…two…one…" Naruto chanted while expertly sliding his fingers on the strings—his head slightly banging with the increasing beat. Hinata was involuntarily humming with the music.

"_take me home_

_take me in_

_take these last six candles_

_and when i'm tired_

_and wearing thin_

_give me the strength to carry on…"_

Hinata felt her momentum rushing through her veins. She jumped to her feet and began dancing with the rhythm—black hair swaying with her body; tears slowly drying up. And she began singing with Naruto who later on joined her in her dancing fits.

"_here i am_

_see my hands_

_take these last six candles_

_we're moving on_

_we'll keep, keep moving on…"_

The vanity doll was panting for oxygen as she giggled when it was Naruto's point to sing solo.

"_and i'm so thankful_

_for every breath i take_

_there's not a moment that goes by_

_i waste wiping tears out of my crying face_

_don't look so sad_

_you've missed the point_

_i'm still so glad I knew you_

_against the odds_

_i'll take my chances_

_and burn this candle through you_

_If it takes time_

_then i'll be patient_

_know that i will still believe_

_i'll take your hand_

_and hold it tightly_

_'coz i know you'll carry me…"_

And once again, they sang together wildly—shouting across the night; releasing the anger, the sadness, the pain and the forgiveness.

"_take me home_

_take me in_

_take these last six candles_

_and when i'm tired_

_and wearing thin_

_give me the strength to carry on_

_here i am_

_see my hands_

_take these last six candles_

_we're moving on_

_we'll keep, keep moving on_

_if i could ever see the way you understand me_

_when no one else can see it_

_i know you surround me_

_i'll be the one who listens only when you tell me_

_and i'm walking but running_

_not talking, yelling…"_

Naruto inched closer to the laughing vanity doll. He tenderly whispered the next lyrics to her.

"_and they might never understand_

_why i do what i do_

_but i can only speak my mind_

_and what i feel is true_

_i'll take a vow to be the only one to stand if it takes_

_all that i am i will be standing_

_there yeah yeah…"_

Hinata slowly reached for Naruto's pale face and then ran her fingers from his cheeks to his neck--memorizing every contour of his profile. She looked at him before pressing her lips on his cheek.

"The song is not finished yet, Hina-chan." The blond jokingly reminded the vanity doll.

"I-I know." She said apologetically.

"Nah, just kidding." Naruto pulled her closer for a hug. "It's for you anyway…"

She was quite hesitant at first, but still she asked, "W-why does it have to be with Sakura? There's Ten-ten or, or Ino or…"

"Do I look like some guy who would fuck any girl he sees if he misses someone? Hell no." Naruto said, running his fingers through the vanity doll's black hair. "It just happened that Sakura was there, and I was desperate. But I must tell you, what happened back then shortened my lifespan for about twenty years."

Hinata chuckled.

"I'm sorry…"

-

-

-

"And what are the two of you doing in my sister's garden?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked unbelievably a few moments later. She was standing outside the main gate. It turned out she was from a nearby karaoke bar to attend their High School Get-Together Party Part Two.

"Shit."A familiar voice grumbled just beside Mrs. Hyuuga, "Are you trying to hit on Mrs. Hyuuga's only daughter? Because if you do, you don't stand a fucking chance."

"Mr. Hidan why are you…?" Hinata asked incredibly.

"Mr. Hidan's with me. I invited him over. Well, it turned out we attended the same school here and graduated on the same year. Now, get inside now, the both of you…" The widow told the vanity doll and her prince. "I bought some doughnuts and hot chocolate drinks to go with it."

"If I were Mrs. Hyuuga, I wouldn't trust a two-faced bastard like you. Who knows what immoral things you can do…" Mr. Hidan mocked Naruto.

"Hey hey hey!" Naruto was plain pissed, "Don't go here saying those kinds of things! And what are you doing here anyway—escorting Auntie even you don't need to!"

"W-well…T-that i-is…" Mr. Hidan stammered and started fidgeting his fingers. "J-just don't stick your nose to my fucking thing, dimwit!"

"Guys… hurry up now. The doughnuts' getting cold" The beautiful widow called out. She went ahead of them to prepare the snack. Instantly, Mr. Hidan bounced happily inside the house like an excited puppy—which Hinata and Naruto found extremely abnormal.

They followed the two grown-ups inside the house nevertheless, and saw a vase of flowers—not just a vase of flowers, but a vase of full of _mountain flowers_.

"Couldn't Mr. Hidan be…?"Hinata whispered. She looked skeptically at Naruto who looked back at her.

"Nooooooo." They both dismissed the idea.

"_The truth is scary; you really can't handle it."_

**(a/n: uhm…if you don't remember: those mountain flowers were taken back by Mr. Hidan from Mt. Tsunade, remember the last part of the first installment of this chapter…that Mr. Hidan was carrying a bunch of flowers on the way home? Hahaha I just love that old man. So what do you think about this chopped part of chappie 7? Like it, hate it, or you just wanna burn it? Tell me what you have in mind…thank you for reading. Have a nice day! :) and oh, the next chappie I'm gonna post will be the last…then an epilogue, so keep hanging on! :) **


End file.
